


we ain't never getting older

by echokomfloukru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Smoking, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Raj shrugs, his skin warming up, “I was feeling the moment.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacelitwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/gifts).



Raj picked up another champagne flute, taking a look around. 

“Love is bullshit.”

That earns him a slap from the back of the head and he doesn't even bother turning around.

Magnus and Alec twirl in a circle, trapped in a cocoon of love. Raj has to force himself to look away. (Sure, he was totally over him, but it still stung a little.)

Raj gets up as discreetly as possible, moving towards the exit. He took a deep breath, craving some fresh air. He took another deep breath and _yeah, he could use some of that too._

He looked around, curious as to who else was out here. He turned the corner to find someone lying on top of a van with a very bad paint job.

“Hey! You're missing out on the party!”

Simon jumps, taking a moment to stop the dizziness, “Why don't you come up here and say that?”

(Fact: Simon Lewis got cocky when he's high.)

Raj kicks at a tiny pebble, “You got any more weed left?”

Simon doesn't respond, holding up the nicely rolled blunt. Raj nodded, climbing the van and shedding his jacket to get more comfortable.

“I'm Raj.”

“Simon.”  
*  
Five minutes later (read: spongebob monologue voice)

“Wow, the stars look so close. I could just touch them.”

Raj reaches his hand, pulling it back quickly with a laugh. 

Simon laughs with, feeling a little sleepy, “So, Raj, why aren't you in there?”

Raj shrugs, “I had a crush on the groom: Alec. I'm over it, now. It's just weird seeing everyone so happy.”

Simon nods, moving his head to look at Raj, “Yeah, I get it. I used to date the best man. Messy break up. We're trying the whole friend thing.”

Raj thinks about holding his hand, about kissing the top of his forehead and comforting him—

“Who do you buy from?”

“Meliorn.”

“Nice.”

Raj leans up, looking over his shoulder in alarm.

“Did you hear that?”

“Wha–”

“Shh,” Raj puts his finger against Simon's lips, fear creeping into his veins, “Listen.”

So, Simon does. Footsteps and a familiar deep voice.

“Shit! Luke, I gotta hide.”

He takes Raj's jacket, throws it over his face then lies down on the roof and doesn't say a word.

Raj pushes at his shoulder, “Where am I supposed to hide?”

He gets no response. He watches as a well built man comes into view, a stern look on face.

“Simon. I can still see you.”

“No, you can't.”

“Give me the weed then get back inside. Same for you too.”

Simon rises like a vampire from a coffin with a groan, “But there's still some left.”

Luke gives him a look and Simon concedes. Simon hands over the joint with his head hung low. Luke pockets it (for later.) Simon grabs on to Raj's hand and pulling him back inside the wedding once they were safely on the ground.

“Let's dance.”

Raj nods, letting the smaller boy lead him to the dance floor. Raj and Simon just sway side to side; Simon's head on Raj's shoulder and Raj breathing in his scent.

“Do you think love actually exists?”

Raj doesn't get a response at first and he's starting to regret asking.

Simon sighs, turning them so Raj was facing the newlyweds, “Look at them and tell me what you think. I wanna be like them.”

Raj pouts a little, “Me too.”

Then they continue dancing, left in silence with their own thoughts. Raj pulls away suddenly and Simon looks at him in confusion.

Then, Raj is leaning down and Simon meets him in the middle, unaware of the eyes trained on them. Simon pulls back after what feels an eternity, “Midnight kiss at a wedding, huh?”

Raj shrugs, his skin warming up, “I was feeling the moment.”

Simon smiles and Raj smiles back.

Jace slides next to Meliorn, gesturing to the both of them, “Please tell me you got that.”

Meliorn nods, amused, “I got it, babe.”


End file.
